Like Lions
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Whatever Xanxus and Hibari shared was calamitous, ringing through their bodies like a lion's instinctive lust. And they would always want it. X18 oneshot


**AN: Alright, there needs to be more X18 stories. No joke. This is my first update in a while as well as my firstish attempt at a lemon so... yeah. Hope to update my other stories soon/finish them so I can start new stuff like a full-length X18 story. If anyone who's been asking me to beta reads this, send me a beta request again 'cause all the old requests are so old that I've assumed another beta reader's been found, so... just throwing that out there. Anyway, review, I guess, but unlike these two, please be gentle ;)**

* * *

It was always rough. One would get slammed against the wall, the other would dig his nails into his lover's back – drawing blood. Always biting, always bruises, grunts, groans, heavy panting filled with a painful mixture of anguish and desire.

If they were in love they would never say so.

Just return to each other's arms so desperately, almost pathetically, hoping it'd be enough to satiate their beastly hungers until the next craving – the next meeting – when their hearts would unwillingly thump to a synchronized beat. It was a vicious emotion ravaging their every thought as well as their starved bodies. They were true carnivores. Preying upon each other.

Something like a whimper escaped Hibari's lips. He'd learned not become alarmed when he made those involuntary noises – only Xanxus would see him like this.

Xanxus pushed himself into the deepest parts of Hibari, laying his forehead upon the younger boy's. In his palm, he squeezed the boy's limp and wet member.

"Too fast," Xanxus growled, pulling out slowly before shoving himself back into Hibari causing him to let out a small cry.

The Disciplinary Committee leader's face burned red with pleasure and, somewhat, embarrassment. He wouldn't say he was ashamed by their sexual encounters. In his mind, the feeling of discomfort was closest to being flustered.

"It's because I'm young," Hibari said, attempting to push Xanxus away. "Stop it. I'll just blow you or something."

"No," Xanxus quickly replied, pumping in and out of Hibari as though the boy's protests didn't exist.

"I said stop!" Hibari snarled before moaning when Xanxus nibbled on his neck, breaking the skin.

"If you're going to complain that much then just get it up again," Xanxus suggested, increasing his speed.

"Mmm," Hibari couldn't give much of a reply, too enthralled by the feeling of Xanxus surging within him, pushing him up against the wall. He looked at the Varia boss's overbearing figure, dripping with sweat and a ravenous appetite. He was a strong man who took what he wanted without holding back and giving it his all. It was a mindset the Cloud Guardian held himself. It was Xanxus's attitude and build that made him so incredibly sexy.

"Aaah…" Hibari gasped, hard once more from having Xanxus pounding into him, so anxious for release. "More," he begged.

"You slut," Xanxus scoffed, crushing their lips together in a violent kiss. His back gained several more scratches.

Afterwards, as Xanxus buttoned up his pants and Hibari tugged on his shirt, one might have suspected they had just finished fighting with all the cuts and marks that dotted their bodies, but that was the only way they could convey any feelings they had. Hibari didn't believe in gentle passion. Xanxus didn't know how to show a soft respect.

Like mating lions, roaring as they make love. It was always rough. Always.

"Where are you headed?" Xanxus asked, plopping down at his nearby desk. They had sex there once too, the larger man throwing Hibari's thin frame down and plowing into him, showing little more than a powerful yearning which sparked in his body like love.

"What does it matter to you?" Hibari snapped.

Xanxus stood, eyes narrowed. "Just fucking answer me."

Hibari put his hand on the doorknob, sighing, "A mission."

"Hm," Xanxus hummed, satisfied with the response. He sat back down. "You'd better come back alive."

"Of course," Hiabari smirked as he began heading out. "What would you do without me?"

The door clicked closed behind him and he could hear whatever item Xanxus threw, slam against it. He strode off knowing what their exchanges meant.

If they were in love they would never say it, but feel it shared in every grunt. Every bruise. Every bite. Every rough interaction that they knew they would always have.

* * *

**I reread this one more time, but hurriedly and with a flushed face. Can't believe I wrote this. Haha**


End file.
